


Ghost Girl

by 666Thats_fine666



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Jerome is soft at first, Reader is a ghost, Some death, Soulmate AU, gay shit too, lmao what am i doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-06 11:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/666Thats_fine666/pseuds/666Thats_fine666
Summary: She was like a ghost, first she would be somewhere, then she'd be at another. Nobody understood how, not her parents, friends, or her siblings. They were normal, unlike her. The one thing she hated is that she couldn't touch anyone, and vise versa. The only person who could is her soulmate, whom she never met, and most likely would never meet. She felt so scattered, broken. Nobody talked to her, acting like she wasn't even there. She decided enough is enough, and moved. Now, she's in a city that thrives on crime and mostly death. Gotham, her new home.





	1. Moving Day

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this! I'll try to update everyday or every other day. ❤️

Today was the day, the day Y/n would be going to Gotham. She was happy, happy to get away from her shitty family and fake friends.

Did she tell them she was moving? Hell no! They wouldn't listen anyways. Plus, this was her chance to be free! She wasn't going to fuck it up.

"That's all your things, Miss Y/n." The mover guy said, she thanked him. As she was about to get in the moving van, the mover put his hand out, as expecting pay. "I thought I pay after I'm finished?" She asked, he chuckled and shook his head.

"Pay in advanced, miss." She sighed, giving him the money she owed. She was hoping that he'd wait, but obviously he couldn't. The way he looked at the money, as if it were a baby, made her roll her eyes.

Soon after she'd arrived to her apartment flat, she noticed how big it was. She didn't have the many things, how in the world was she going to fill this place? Maybe she could get a roommate..yea that wouldn't be a bad idea.

After placing everything in her flat, she smiled. "A day as an individual women, nice." She laughed as she plopped on her sofa.

She was going to make the flyers tomorrow morning, she needed sleep first. As she felt her eyes close, she also felt hardness.

"What the hell!" She groaned, of course it happened again. Whenever she would sleep on her own, without her meds, she'd faze through the bed or sofa. She hated it, it made her feel like an idiot.

Like what if she does have a roomie and they see this happen? They wouldn't want to live with her! She hated her meds, they made her feel heavy and venerable. She sucked it up, the floor would have to do..

 

[Not Edited]


	2. Roomie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A call from a ginger boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a bit, I had school and work.

The flyers were about done, she had to make at least two hundred. Her plan was to rent the extra space for at least a few months or so. And if there were more than one calls, she'd make a waiting list.

"You looking for a roommate?" Some rando women came up to you, she looked like she was up to no good. "Yea, at a cost of course." Y/n smiled softly.

The lady sighed and walked away. Obviously you weren't going to rent the room without people paying, to help with rent and food.

It's sorta logic.

Chuckling, she took the last of the papers and added them to the others. At the front desk she swiped a stapler with some staples.

She was lucky things didn't faze through her, only people...and sometimes buildings. That's how she'd sneak out of her parents house to get high or wasted.

Of course she could have used the front door because they never payed attention to her. But never mind that, time to focus on her future and not past.

Stapling the first paper, she couldn't help but feel a pair of eyes on her. Brushing it off as just some bystander waiting to look at the paper she continued. After a few hours of stapling, she ran out of staples.

Eh, it doesn't mater. She had enough up anyways, maybe she'd just leave the rest at a newspaper stand. After arriving home, she sighed as she lied down on her bed.

Tonight, she was hoping of sleeping on it instead of the hard cold floor. Instead of sleeping, she decided to read her favorite book.

A few pages in, her phone rang. Looking at the caller I.D, she was confused.

"Hello?" She answered the phone, her voice beaming with tiredness. "Hi, yes I was wondering about the apartment for rent? And sorry for waking you." It was a males voice, sounded young.

"Yes! Your the first to call, would you like to meet at the address given? Plus it's quite fine, I wasn't sleeping." She replyed, grabbing a notepad so she could write his name and time.

"Uh yea, tomorrow at 3:30? Also, my names Jerome." She smiled softly as she wrote down the info. "Of course, the door will be unlocked and if you need to reschedule, let me know right away. Oh, and what's your number?"

As soon as the call ended she sighed in relief, finally someone. Someone who could give a good, hopefully, review.

Falling into a nice slumber, she smiled. No sleeping on the floor for this gal.

Once morning hit, she got up and started to freshen up the place, and herself.

As soon as she was done with that, she started to bake cookies. Chocolate chip, regular, ginger snaps, and some brownies.

Smelling the mouth watering smell, she smiled widely at herself. "This is going to be wonderful." She thought to herself.

Thinking about living with someone who wouldn't ignore her sounded nice.

Soon, her thoughts were interrupted as she heard a knock at the door and it open.

"Hello?" Shit, it was three already?! Grabbing the plate, she called for the male, "Y-yes! I'm right here, Mr." She smiled as she set down the plate on the table. He smiled at her.

His appearance made her blush, his hair was like a fire, his smile was gentle on his pretty pink, plump lips, his blue orbs looked like she was starring into the ocean. His jaw line looked like it could cut anything. For some reason, she felt drawn to him..

"H-hi." She chocked out. "Hi, may I have the tour?" He asked, snapping you out of your daze. She gulped and nodded, not trusting her voice again.

"It's big," he started, "um, how much again?" He looked at her. "Uh, well it would be half of what I pay so, about $200 a month."

She said, looking down. He nodded and continued to look around. After he was done, he smiled. "You have a deal, Miss? Sorry I never caught your name." He said.

She wanted to make a dumb comment, so she went for it, "I never threw it." She laughed lightly, as did he.

"Sorry, it's Y/n." She smiled, grabbing the paper work. "I just need to do a background check and you need to fill out this form, so I know if your not a killer or anything."

She laughed lightly, he laughed only a little. "Of course not.." After filling out the paper, she told him he could move in whenever he had time.

He said he could tomorrow. He held his hand out for her to shake, but she didn't take it. "I-uh have one thing you should know before you move in." She sighed,

"Are you a germaphobe?" He asked. She shook her head. "Look." She walked over to the wall, putting her hand through it.

"Woah.." he said. "I understand if you don't want to be here cause it's to freaky or som-" he cut her off, "No way, that's cool. Can you go through people, too?" He asked, sounding like an excited kid.

She stood there shocked. He was the first to think it was cool. "Um, yea. Only my 'soulmate' can actually touch me." She said, putting the quotes as she said soulmate.

He looked at her, studying her features. "I know how it feels to be misunderstood or judged." He said, smiling softly. "Really?" He nodded.

They both sat on the sofa and talked about their lives. This went on for hours, soon they fell asleep on each other. He was holding her hand, as she was holding his...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Please leave a comment and kudos! Thanks for reading


End file.
